


this first

by hyunins (cbaekmx)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Clumsiness, Fluff and Smut, Hehehe, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, it's just really cute n virgin-y i love them so much, just two besties doing the thing together n being a bit dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/pseuds/hyunins
Summary: hyunjin and jeongin share another first together, and it's clumsy and far from perfect, but they love it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	this first

**Author's Note:**

> ... :o my first explicit work being hyunin was never something i'd ever imagined happening in my entire life but she's here and she was so fun to write and if i am to be completely honest i'm in love with her! so please enjoy this cute little bby of a birthday fic !!
> 
> also... sowwy for being shitty and not writing :( it's hard :((((

looking back on their friendship, hyunjin realised that he and jeongin had shared so many firsts. birthdays, trips, concerts, you name it. so it wasn’t really a big deal to him when he’d woken up the morning before his 20th birthday, determined to convince his best friend to share this first as well.

except it was to jeongin.

“i cannot fucking believe you’ve just asked me that.” the younger said. hyunjin had popped the question before jeongin had even closed his apartment door.

“why not? i think it’s a perfect idea, _and_ it’s my birthday tomorrow!” this would surely get jeongin to say yes, the birthday card always worked.

“you can’t pull the birthday card this time, idiot.” jeongin followed hyunjin into his own living room and watched him flop down onto the couch.

“i don’t wanna be a dumb virgin going into my 20’s, jeongin, and we know each other so well, it could only be a good time!” hyunjin was pouting.

jeongin just looked at the guy like he was saying the most ridiculous shit he’d ever heard, which– he was. “we’re _gay_ , hyung, it’s normal for people like us to move slower in that regard. besides, you probably look ugly when you finish.”

that earned him a sharp kick to the shin, which jeongin groaned out a laugh at.

“i look hot.” hyunjin mumbled. he wanted to throw a tantrum on the floor like a little kid, but he was better than that. that’s what he told himself, anyway. “i just wanted to share something special with you like we always do, since we’re running out of special firsts as we get older.”

the younger sighed from where he stood in front of hyunjin, and then he flopped down next to him on his couch. “you really want us to lose our virginity together? like, you’ve really thought about this?”

“yes!” hyunjin’s hands flew up in the air as a way to reinforce his words. “it’d be fun, c’mon.”

“you don’t want someone who’s had sex before to tell you if you’re doing it right? like, how would we know? you know i barely even… do it by myself, anyway.” yikes, jeongin, be more embarrassing, go on. “what if i’m bad?” 

hyunjin looked at jeongin’s pink face and chuckled. “figuring it out together is the best part, loser.”

and that’s how they ended up sitting cross-legged on jeongin’s bed, in nothing but their t-shirts and underwear. they’d walked to the corner store together and bought condoms and lube, and on the way back they’d googled how to prep and everything. an hour and two shiny, clean bodies later, here they were. it was a proud moment.

“we need to discuss—“

“are we supposed to just—“

some giggles, and then hyunjin was speaking. “we need to discuss who’s bottoming.” they both blushed. “i mean, i think it’s obvious that i will, but i just wanted to make sure.”

“i thought that was obvious as well,” jeongin snorted, “with the way you spent so fucking long in the bathroom and, well, literally everything about you.”

hyunjin felt pride bloom throughout his insides, which was fucking weird, but he couldn’t help it. yeah, he was a bottom, and he’d scream it from the rooftops, thank you very much. “exactly.”

it was quiet for a moment, before jeongin’s eyes landed on hyunjin’s lips and he said, “should we just kiss and go from there?”

“mm, i guess so.” hyunjin hummed, moving back a bit and lying down on jeongin’s pillow. “get on top of me.”

and jeongin did. they weren’t strangers to kissing, not at all. in fact, they shared their first kiss when they were fifteen years old. it was at school, and they got caught… it was a bit of a traumatic aftermath, really, but they got over it and kissed some more that weekend in hyunjin’s bedroom.

they’d kissed plenty of other people, too. their other best friend, felix, was a _really_ good kisser. when they were younger, hyunjin had to jack off about a million times after making out with felix or else he would’ve gone absolutely crazy, but he had control of his body in his older years, most of the time, and could spend _hours_ lazily making out with the kid. 

jeongin couldn’t say the same, he was a bit shy, preferring quick kisses over make out sessions, unless he was absolutely desperate. hyunjin helped him out during those times, of course.

when jeongin was comfortable on top of the older, he leaned down and kissed him one, two times, and then he stared at him a little, and then kissed him some more.

hyunjin was giggling with enjoyment, his legs parting a little more for jeongin to settle himself properly between them.

“don’t, like, hold back. y’know what i mean? make sounds ‘n move however you want.” the older said genuinely as jeongin moved to kiss along his jaw and back to his lips.

the two made out sloppily for a while, much to hyunjin’s delight. jeongin had remembered hyunjin’s _‘nsfw cw’_ tweets on his private account from a while back where he’d said some stuff about liking it messy. jeongin gently licked along hyunjin’s lips one time and the guy was involuntarily squirming underneath him, which had jeongin chuckling into his neck, and doing it again.

they progressed pretty naturally, to be honest, it just felt easy and comfortable for the both of them. hyunjin’s insides twisted as jeongin’s hands found themselves smoothing over hyunjin’s soft tummy underneath his t-shirt, and jeongin was just as gone with the way hyunjin’s hard-on brushed against his own with every lick jeongin left on his skin.

“this is good.” hyunjin breathed out, and the younger nodded in agreement as he lifted hyunjin’s shirt over his head and onto the floor.

“i know, feels good.” he replied. 

hyunjin fiddled with the hem of jeongin’s own shirt, so he sat back on his heels and lifted his shirt up, and he would’ve swiftly taken it all the way off, if only it hadn’t gotten hooked on his freshly pierced helix.

“fuck!” he yelled, and then he was whining out pained _‘ow, ow, ow’_ s as hyunjin laughed, unhooking the shirt from the piercing. jeongin swore he felt the way his dick deflated all the way at how much that fucking hurt.

hyunjin couldn’t stop laughing as he flopped back onto the bed again once the shirt was off. “fuck, at least you know you don’t like pain.” he glanced down at the younger’s crotch and flung his head back with laughter, his hands coming up to fan at his face.

“good to know you love to laugh at people in pain,” he mumbled with a pout. annoyed, he brought a hand down and squeezed hyunjin’s own dick through his boxers. “weirdo.”

“ah—!” hyunjin’s body jerked and his back arched off the bed, legs wrapping around jeongin’s waist and almost making him fall on top of him. welp. jeongin just watched, hands moving up to trace over the few moles hyunjin had on his tummy.

the older brought his hands down from his face and placed them on top of jeongin’s, guiding them higher and looking at jeongin with pleading eyes.

jeongin understood, immediately thumbing over hyunjin’s pecks. the older boy worked out a few times a week, definitely not as much as felix’s boyfriend did, but his tits were big enough to be called tits, so jeongin liked them. he liked them enough to lean down and graze his teeth over each nipple, which hyunjin liked an incredible amount.

so much so that his hands were moving desperately through jeongin’s hair and down his back, and the noises he was making were doing wonders for jeongin’s cock. huh, who woulda thought?

“hn– ahh, wanna suck your dick.” hyunjin moaned, jeongin was doing everything right at the moment, he only wanted to thank him. jeongin could only look down at him for a second before hyunjin was wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck and rolling them over. jeongin had rolled onto the small bottle of lube uncomfortably, but it was okay because then hyunjin was crawling backwards and kissing at his inner thighs.

and then it wasn’t okay, because he got nervous. hyunjin kept kissing him, enjoying having his mouth on him like this, softly biting and sucking and kissing closer to where he desperately wanted to be. it was nice, but…

“is this good?” hyunjin asked sweetly when he realised his efforts weren’t working.

“y–yeah, um, maybe you need to put it in your mouth? i don’t know.” hyunjin nodded, kissed his hip once, and pulled his underwear down to just above his knees.

jeongin whimpered out in embarrassment and his hands flew up to cover his face. the older huffed out a laugh and got right to it, placing soft kisses to jeongin’s pretty, half-hard dick.

jeongin’s eyes were screwed shut, he wanted it to work, he really did, but he was _so_ fucking nervous right now, he didn’t know what to do.

thank god for best friends, though. “i don’t think it’s working.” hyunjin giggled, and then pulled jeongin’s underwear up. “that’s okay, you want to finger me?”

 _that._ that works, for sure. “yes please.” 

“‘kay. you have to go slow.” hyunjin said simply. jeongin sat up, adjusted himself in his undies, and picked up the lube from behind him. 

“i should, like, warm it in my hands, right?” jeongin had never used lube before.

“i mean, i’m pretty sure it’s fine. you were lying on it.” hyunjin was already spread out on the bed, completely naked, which jeongin blushed a deep red when he looked up from the bottle to see.

“t–true.” jeongin just looked. he looked at hyunjin’s pretty flushed face and his soft tummy and the hair at his crotch, and then he scrambled forward to kiss his lips, needing reassurance.

“want you.” the older whispered, so jeongin situated himself on his knees and spread the boy’s legs wider.

“you have to tell me if it’s good, ‘kay?” and then he giggled, “you have one random long hair here.” he touched hyunjin’s ass cheek, which made hyunjin chuckle, but then jeongin pulled the hair out and hyunjin kneed him in the ribs.

“you’re a fucking weirdo, don’t pull out my pubes.” hyunjin said playfully. jeongin was still giggling, but he’d started touching around hyunjin’s parts, getting a feel for it… literally.

“fuck, it feels so much better when someone else is doing it.” hyunjin was amazed, the way jeongin’s fingers fluttered over the inner part of his cheeks and up to his balls and over his shaft. hyunjin was harder than he’d ever been in his entire life, and the sounds he made let jeongin know as much.

it was like that for a bit, just jeongin playing around, and hyunjin noticed that the boy was thoroughly enjoying himself, if the way his cock was peeking out of his boxers had anything to do with it. hyunjin leaned back, a smile on his face.

when hyunjin finally heard the flip of the bottle opening, his heart sped up and his dick twitched, and he realised that there was no way he was going to last until jeongin’s dick was inside him, but he supposed he was okay with that.

jeongin covered his index finger with copious amounts of the stuff and just, well, shoved it in.

“oh– you, you can’t just... you should’ve, like, teased me a little.” hyunjin stuttered, but it was hard when jeongin’s finger was fucking into him like it was.

“your dick’s leaking, though.” jeongin challenged. he felt more confident now, knowing hyunjin was gonna feel good no matter what. he could ignore the fact that he felt like he was going to cum just from touching his best friend like this. for now.

hyunjin couldn’t stop squirming. the feeling of someone else inside him after so long of only being touched by himself was sending him to the edge way too fast, but there was nothing he could do. 

“i’m doing two, ready?” the younger didn’t even wait for hyunjin to register his worlds before he was pushing his middle finger into the poor guy, making him whine out needily.

when hyunjin did this part by himself, he’d usually have his fingers shoved into his mouth, he loved to drool on them. hyunjin was too busy debating whether he should bring the matter up with jeongin to realise his mouth was already full. jeongin was quick to notice.

“you want my fingers instead?” he’d asked as casually as he could manage, which wasn’t very much. hyunjin complied immediately, replacing his own fingers with jeongin’s.

 _oh shit._ hyunjin’s mouth was wet and warm. this definitely will not last.

“why the fuck does that feel so good?” jeongin wondered, and hyunjin moaned loudly around his fingers because of the way the fingers in his ass grazed against the best part, and then jeongin’s dick was begging for mercy. it was all a bit dangerous, if you asked him.

the older boy was drooling, and it turns out that jeongin and hyunjin were compatible on the messy spectrum, because jeongin loved how he looked right now, all wet and fucked out.

“you look– i like this.” he’d said smartly. the compliment had hyunjin whining sweetly, which had jeongin’s fingers inside of him stuttering, which in turn had hyunjin coming with lovely little _ah, ah, ah!_ noises.

it all happened so fast, and jeongin could barely get ahold of himself before he was finishing as well, the overwhelming feeling sending him tumbling over the edge.

it was cute, hyunjin thought, how jeongin’s fingers slid out of him and he just kept his hands suspended in the air as he moaned through his orgasm. he looked like a little panda who got a fright, only sexier.

“fuck, we really are virgins.” hyunjin said with a laugh. jeongin came to his senses and flopped down beside hyunjin.

“that didn’t go how i was expecting it to go, like, literally at all.” jeongin said, sliding his boxers off all the way. they were uncomfortable as fuck, now that there was cum everywhere. “we didn’t even, like… jack each other off.”

the two were silent for a minute, catching their breaths and waiting for their sensitivity to lower a bit before trying to move. 

“it was cute when you got hard again just from touching me.” hyunjin rolled over into jeongin, resting his head on his chest and bringing his hand up to trace patterns onto the boy’s chest, like in the movies.

only, in the movies, they don’t get shoved off. “‘dunno what that was about, honestly. i was so nervous having my dick out like that.”

 _funny,_ hyunjin thought, “and look at you now.” they both chuckled, completely comfortable lying on jeongin’s bed, completely naked and covered in sweat, lube and cum.

“thanks for letting me suck on your fingers, by the way. it’s– i don’t know, like, comforting for me, having something in my mouth when i’m fucking myself.”

jeongin wondered if hyunjin felt at least a little shy speaking like that. “i probably could’ve actually fucked you if i hadn't done that, i didn’t know it was going to feel like that.”

hyunjin hummed and chuckled. “now i wanna have sex all the time. i wanna get good so that i can fuck for hours. i like it so much.”

jeongin snorted and started to get up. “m’kay, slut, i’m gonna shower again. can you put these covers in the wash for me, please?”

hyunjin did, but if they fucked again the next day (birthday boy’s wishes) and it was all for nothing, no one had to know. 

except they did. felix, sweetheart… jeongin told hyunjin to keep the details to a minimum, he really did.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))) i hope this was good and brought you joy and giggles cause it did for me 🥺
> 
> writing some of the words i did in this fic will forever make me blush n i just don't think that will ever stop kdjfhsg the c word is so 😭😭😭 
> 
> anyways happy birthday hyunjin you little virgin fucker i love you more than anything in the entire world hehe
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/gyurisun)


End file.
